The World of a Flower
by SIRIUSly UnSuRe
Summary: Lily Evans is a nerd. A nerd, geek, bore, drip, and a loser. James Potter is not. What does he see in her? Can he help her tranform into the flower she really is?
1. I'm A WHAT?

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. *gasp* Yes, it is true. But someday, when I am rich and famous, I might own Harry Potter. Until then, don't sue.  
  
A/N: My first LJ Fic, so be nice! =] . review! Hope ya like!  
  
Chapter One: I'm a WHAT?  
  
"Lily. Get up." A rough hand shook Lily by her shoulders. A sleepy Lily awoke.  
"Whaaa?", she said, sleepily.  
"Up. Everything must be perfect for Petunia's birthday."  
"Okay, Mum." A large, plump lady left the room. Lily got off her bed, and looked for something to wear. Her room was small and cramped. She had at least a hundred books, but she never read fiction. The only clothes she had were from Goodwill. Sure, her parent's were rich. But they wouldn't waste money on Lily. It was all for Petunia. Lily chose a red shirt with old overall's. She got a small present out from under her bed, and ran downstairs with it.  
"Happy birthday, Petty!"  
"It better not be a book", said Petunia, looking at the package. "I hate books. You are like such a total freak! Nerd. Dork."  
"You are welcome, Petty!" Petunia scowled, but handed a package to Lily as well. Petunia and Lily were twins. Not that their mother loved them the same. They were totally different twins. Lily wore huge glasses that hid her green eyes. She wore her red hair in two pigtails, making her look like she was eight. She was eleven. She had never gotten below a 95% in her life. Petunia wasn't all that attractive, but compared to Lily, she looked like a goddess. She was tall, and had a long neck. She was wearing a satin dress and had her brown hair in an elegant bun.  
"Okay Lily it's ten. The guests will be here at eleven. Clean Petunia's room."  
"Mom!"  
"Petunia can't clean it, . she might get her dress dirty! Anyways. your father, Petty, and I are getting a cake. Now go! Hustle. Chop Chop!" Lily ran upstairs. She never disobeyed her mother. She finished cleaning Petunia's chaotic room in a few minutes. She saw an owl near the open window. It was carrying a letter.  
"Err." Lily looked at it. The owl looked back, and hooted loudly. "Er. Oh! You're an endangered species! Let me go get my book! Wait here!" And she ran to her room, got a large book on owls, and looked up "endangered species". When she got back to Petunia's room, the owl was gone, and the letter it had been carrying was in its place. Lily opened the letter. It read:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans,  
We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily chucked the letter out the window. Witches? Wizards? No such thing. That's fiction. She never believed fiction. Her family was back. It was a quarter to eleven. They had to get the house ready for the party. Lily thought someone probably sent that owl as a trick. A prank. She didn't tell her parents.  
But, at 4, when everyone was getting ready to leave, the same owl was back. Girls screamed hysterically. Parent's took their children and ran out the door. The Evans tried to grab the owl. It was caught by Macy.  
"Macy?"  
"Mom?" Petunia stared at her mother  
Only Lily was silent. Her mother spoke.  
"Lily. you're a ..a.. a witch." Her mother beamed at her.  
"Macy? Are you quite alright?", asked George Evans.  
"Yes, George. I am fine. Lily this is great! You can solve all our problems!"  
"Mom?", said Petunia. Everyone ignored her; that was a first.  
"Do you feel magical? Let me send back an answer with this owl. Okay. Great! So. say something! Say something magical! This is great!"  
"Uhh.Mummy? There is no such thing as a witch." started Lily Evans.  
"Oh dear! It's August 1st! We were supposed to send this owl by yesterday! Well. I'll take you to buy your things tomorrow.  
The next day, Lily was shocked. There really were such things as witches and wizards.  
"Come along dear. We must change all this money into wizard money. That's the wizard bank, Gringott's." Lily hurried along with her mother.  
"How do you know all this, Mummy?"  
"Your new headmaster gave us a map! I wonder what spell's you'll learn! Maybe you can clean the house everyday for me. yes.magic is very useful!" Macy Evans turned to a goblin. "I am here to open an account for Lily Evans." So they spent the next hour arguing with the goblins. After getting money, they bought all the school books. They still needed a magic wand and robes. Lily wanted a toad, but her mother refused.  
"All right, Lily, darling, my dear witch!" Macy beamed at her daughter. "I shall get some food. You go on in and try on some robes, alright? Here's some money!" And so Lily walked in alone, and asked for assistance.  
"I am here to purchase some Hogwarts school uniforms." Lily asked shyly. When she had spoken, a tall, attractive boy with messy hair looked her way. Lily paid no attention. She was used to people staring at her. They thought she was a freak. She thought the same of them. But the boy smiled at her. That was a first. Lily looked at the boy more closely. He looked like he was 14, but he had told the shop clerk he was a first year at Hogwarts. He looked very fine indeed in a yellow shirt and green, baggy jeans. He walked right up to her, and said hello.  
"Hey. I'm James Potter." He flashed her a smile. "What's your name?"  
"Lily Evans."  
"Hi, Lily."  
"Hi, James."  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts, then. Later." He smiled again. As he walked out, a shorter boy walked in.  
"Hey Jamsie! I see you've made a friend."  
"Yeas. This is Lily. Lily Evans."  
"Hey. I'm Sirius Black."  
"Hi. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. How do you do? Are you a first year at Hogwarts also?"  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Nerd.", he muttered under his breath. "Uh yeah. Bye. Come on, James."  
Lily scoffed. Just because she had been polite about meeting him, he thought she was a nerd? "Some people", she thought. She bought her robes and left. But James was outside, talking to her mother.  
"Yes, Lily is a very nice person. Yes. A muggle-born, you say? Wow."  
"Yup! Here she is now! I'll leave you two to talk. I'll talk to James's mother."  
There was a silence as Macy left. James spoke first.  
"I like your clothes." James was not being sarcastic, but Lily didn't know that. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Do you believe in magic?" and old jeans.  
"If someone asked your opinion, I'd like to hear it."  
"No. I really like it." Then Sirius came by.  
"I like it too. I love it. Can we go now? We're gonna be late, James."  
"You go on without me."  
"Whatever. Nice shirt, Lily!" He chuckled, and ran away.  
"If you are done wasting my life, James, ."  
"Nope. Not yet." He flashed a smile so bright, it could kill. Girls who were walking by blushed and waved at James. He waved back. "So. What house do you wanna be in? Gryffindor is the best, right?"  
"Oh yes. Brave, they are. I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, though. I'm smart" Lily blushed.  
"I bet you are." James had not meant that as a sarcastic remark either. It just came out that way.  
"Considering I have just met you, you are being extremely rude. Good Bye." She left, but James ran after her.  
"I wanna help!"  
"Help what?"  
"Help you."  
"And why do I need help? Good bye." Lily got on the train with her mother, and left James Potter staring after her.  
The next few weeks went by quick. Petunia was so terrified of Lily she refused to be within 50 feet of Lily. Macy kept asking Lily to clean the house using magic.  
It was September 1. The Evans had to leave Lily at the station and leave right away because there was a party they had been invited to. They said quick goodbyes, and went their separate ways.  
"Hi."  
Lily turned around. It was James Potter and Sirius Black, along with two other boys Lily didn't know. James saw where she was looking, and introduced them.  
"You know Sirius already, and these are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. My two other best friends."  
"That's nice. I'm going to be late for the train. Goodbye." As she turned around, looking for a sign that would tell her which way to go. She saw no sign.  
"Excuse me, sir?" Lily spoke to a nearby officer. "Where is the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"  
"You are the hundredth person to ask me that! There is no platform nine and three what-not!"  
James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus laughed.  
"May I ask what is so humorous?"  
"No. But I'll tell you anyways. The train's right here." He pointed to a solid barrier that his cart was touching. "Allow me." He stepped through, followed by Peter, Sirius, and Lupin. She touched the barrier. Her finger went through. She stepped through.  
"Wow.", was all she could say. And "wow" about summed it up.  
"I see you made it in? Shall we find a compartment, then?"  
"You may, I shall find some friends to sit with." Lily looked around, for someone she knew. As if. She had no friends. And the chances one of the people she knew were wizards were slim.  
James shrugged. Sirius laughed. "YOU HAVE FRIENDS? LIKE OHMIGOD!" He put on a valley girl accent. "YOU HAVE FRIENDS? OMFG! LIKE OH MY FREAKING GOSH!" Sirius broke into peals of laughter. Peter joined in. Remus smiled weakly. James punched Sirius in the back.  
"Butt head. Shut up." James silenced all of them with a look. He turned to Lily. "See you at school. Ignore them. He may be named Sirius [serious] , but he's the opposite. All he does is bitch."  
Lily looked shocked at his language, and scurried away. She looked like a mouse, in robes that were too big for her. She found a compartment with two girls. She slipped in, and looked out the window.  
  
A/N: Yup. You like? I hope so. Review! Well.lemme tell you the summary I wanna follow for this fic.  
  
As you already know, Lily is a nerd. James is not. James tries to be nice to Lily. He knows not to judge people by the way they look. The whole school is horrid to her, but James tries to be nice. It's not easy though, since she always pushes him away. In Lily's third year, James finally gets her to trust him. He calls her over to his house, just as a friend. His mother gives Lily a total make-over. She looks HOT. =] But then, James does *something* that gets Lily to hate him so much, she wants to never see him again. In sixth year, James wins Lily's trust again, but Lily does *something* to James, making him loathe her. They get together in their seventh year. Add in loads of fluff.and voila!  
  
A/N: Hmm.now that I put that summary in writing.it sounds DUMB. tell me what you think! Give idea's! Review! =) 


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: *yawn* I don't own Harry Potter. blah blah blah.  
  
A/n: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Heather12345: I'm gonna go through all the years, but I will concentrate the most on the 1st, 3rd, and 7th!  
  
Chapter Two, Getting To Know You  
  
"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
"Yes, you may."  
"Thanks." Lily looked at the three girls in the compartment.  
"I'm Arabella Figg." This girl was tall, lean, and was quite pretty.  
"I'm Molly Weasley." Molly was quite like Lily, short, skinny, large glasses, and had her small head buried in a book.  
"I'm Amelia Bones." This girl looked very business-like, dressed in a muggle coat underneath her school robes.  
They chatted about themselves all the way to school, but not a single joke was made. The train came to a stop, and they stumbled out of the compartment, all looking rather apprehensive.  
"Firs years over here! Come on this way!" A large man with a big, bushy beard stood tall above the rest. "Get here onto this here boats!" Lily got into a boat with the three other girls who she had shared a compartment with. They went into the Great Hall to be sorted. The Sorting Hat sang a song. [ im terrible at rhyming, so im not gonna write one].  
"Ackley, George" A silence, .. "Slytherin!"  
"Angus, Caroline" .. "Ravenclaw!"  
"Bane, Kelly" ... "Slytherin!"  
"Black, Sirius" The hat took a while, but."Gryffindor!"  
"Bones, Amelia" .. "Gryffindor!" Lily clapped along with all the other's, hoping she'd be in Gryffindor. Maybe she imagined it, but the Slytherins looked quite hostile. Ravenclaw would also do Lily well, being a know-it-all.  
"Evans, Lily" Lily had been thinking and barely heard her name being called. She stood up, knee's wobbly, and slowly walked to the hat.  
"Hmm. good mind.smart. a little too smart. ah! But here we have some bravery? Is that it? Oh.and loyalty.you would never betray anyone. no.."  
Lily was thinking frantically "not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!"  
"Not Slytherin, eh? Yes...you're not Slytherin material. Too nice..better make it..."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Lily happily ran over and joined Amelia at the Gryffindor Table. She barely heard the rest of the sorting, but knew James, Remus, Peter, Molly, and Arabella were in Gryffindor with her. She stopped talking when an old, wrinkly man stood up.Albus Dumbledore.  
"There is a time for speech making. This is not it. Tuck in!"  
Food magically appeared on the tables, and everyone ate, and trudged up to their dorms, full of treacle tart.  
"Password is "sketchers" (LOL)."  
Lily made herself comfy on a chair near the fire.  
"Hi. Lily?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Sorry bout what I said early today.. about you not having friends.."  
"Apology accepted, Sirius."  
"You know.it's the hormones. Those manly urges. Things just come out."  
Lily sighed. *sigh* "Okay. Good night."  
The next morning, their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their teacher's name was Professor Alice Cooney.  
"Hello, hello. I shall be teaching you, in the first trimester, about Dark Arts. And You-Know-Who." There was a loud gasp. "Yes, You-Know-Who. It is Professor Dumbledore's wish that you know what is going on in the real world. Who can tell me what You-Know-Who does?"  
Lily shot her hand in the air. "He kills Muggles and Muggle-Borns."  
They talked about Voldemort for the next 2 hours. Their next period was potions, then charms. Lily noticed how Remus never made fun of her, and how he smiled at her. How he was as smart as her, and how he was fairly good-looking. Lily stared at him all during charms.  
She thought to herself. "Dear me.I can't be thinking about boys! I'm just 11! I need to study! Concentrate on my grades!" But she couldn't help notice that Remus stared at her too.  
Remus had been talking to Sirius, and was interrupted by Lily.  
"Hi."  
"Oh. Hi Daisy."  
"Erm. My name is Lily."  
"Oh. Okay, Lily. Sorry. Hi."  
"I was just wondering, but do you-"  
Sirius interrupted.  
"Do you two need a moment alone? Awww How sweet! Good old Rem's got himself a girlfriend!"  
"Oy! Come off it, Sirius! What do you want, Lily?" He said rather harshly.  
"Just wanted to tell you all what egotistical jerks you are." She said this because James had walked into the room, followed by Peter, and looked enthusiastic about seeing her.  
"Ah! Hey Lils!"  
"Buh BYE!"  
"What's eating her bean curd?"  
Lily stomped away, thinking about Remus. Later that night, James tried to talk to her. Sirius didn't help.  
"Lils"  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Okay. Lily."  
"What, Potter?"  
"Stop calling me that." He smiled. Lily noticed he had two, deep dimples. Three girls nearby looked like they were ready to faint.  
"I just wanted to tell you."  
"What? Unlike you, I do not have leisure time."  
"Will you go out with me?"  
Sirius laughed. "HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHA!!"  
"Will you?", James asked, patiently waiting for Sirius to stop laughing.  
"Ew! Ew! No!" And she scurried away, leaving one boy laughing, and one boy annoyed. When Sirius finally stopped laughing, he asked James what was up.  
"You can do better than her! I mean, come on! Dumbledore already gave ya special permission ter be on the Quidditch team! Seeker! I'm gonna have to wait till next year.anyways.that girl.Bella Figg. she's hot."  
"No, you're just gonna make her your flavor of the month! I just wanna see what Lily's like, okay?" "She's a nerd, dude! Nerd! Dork, bore, drip, geek,...okay?  
"No.she's nice.I saw her helping a dunce out in potions."  
"Woop-de-doo! You mean you really like her?"  
"Don't tell."  
"Now why would I do something like that?"  
Lily got into bed, and thought about what James had said. She concluded that James just asked her out as a joke, to freak her out.  
The next few weeks, Lily avoided James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She soon found out how much she had in common with Molly Weasley, and the two became best friends. Amelia and Arabella were Lily's friends too, but Arabella acted like she was some type of queen, although she certainly looked the part.  
"Lily? For the Halloween Ball, I wanna make your hair, okay?" Molly smiled at Lily.  
"Okay, Molly!"  
A few second years who had heard Molly and Lily talking snickered, and didn't bother to do it quietly. They all thought the same thing: "Hair? Them? That Molly barely has hair! And Lily? The super nerd? Pssh! Does she wear anything other than braids? Do they really think they will have dates? Yeah, right!"  
Meanwhile, Sirius had been true to his word and didn't tell anyone about Hogwart's most popular first year liking a nerd, but he was confused. All kinds of girls would die for James. Hot ones, tall ones, mysterious ones, funny ones.why does he like Lily? He only knew of one other person who liked Lily. that was Peter.  
"Sirius!!! Look at this! McGonagall showed me how to bewitch a paper and . look at this!"  
"Crud, that's brilliant! Let's call Rem and Peter." They spent the rest of the day figuring out where all the secret passages in Hogwarts were.  
"What is it?"  
"A map, doof!"  
"Wow"  
"Bloody brilliant!"  
"Look, guys, it also does THIS!" At the top of the map, in curly penmanship, the words "The Marauders Map" had appeared.  
It was Halloween. Time for the Halloween Ball. Lily and Molly were going solo. James was taking a second year, Katherine Nearwater. Remus was taking Amelia, Peter was taking a Slytherin- Patty Parkinson, and Sirius was so confused on who to take, he asked Peeves, a poltergeist, to go with him. Thousands of girls asked him out, older and younger. Mostly fifth years. James had many people ask him too, but he had a girlfriend-Katherine Nearwater. So he was taken. All the girls knew they had no chance. (ew.LOL)  
Lily had grown taller, so didn't look as mouse-like. Now she looked like a normal geek, wearing dress robes of an ugly shade of brown. She was standing alone. Amelia was dancing with Remus, Molly was getting food, and Bella was flirting with Sirius.  
"Hey, Lily!"  
It was James. She ignored him, as usual. He had gotten into the habit of talking about his good looks with her. Oh, how Lily despised that James Potter! Lily fought against him in every way possible, but they had one main rivalry: Lily fought against sexism, and James fought for sex.  
"LILY! Over here!"  
"What, Potter?"  
"Meet my date.Katie."  
Lily looked at the girl hugging/leaning on James.  
"How do you do?"  
"Yeah. Wassssupp, homie?"  
"Whass-up? The roof?"  
"Wazz shaking, girlpal?"  
"Uhmm."  
"Come on Jamsie! Let's dance!"  
James smiled, and was leading Katie to the middle of the hall, where they put on quite a show.  
  
As soon as the dance was over, James kissed Katherine good night, and went to talk to Sirius. Katherine was getting on his nerves.  
"I'm guessing you took Katie to try to make Lily jealous?" Sirius wondered.  
"I'm guessing you're gay, asking Peeves out? Don't get all horny on me!", James joked.  
"Shut it, James, I was just asking."  
"Yeah, . I did try to make Lily jealous.didn't work."  
"How do you know? Maybe she loves you. You are so fine! So hot!" Sirius gagged.  
"There you go again, Sirius.getting gay on us!"  
"Let me go ask Lily if she is like, crushed on you, okay?"  
"No! She'll think I'm stupid or something!"  
"Chill!"  
And Sirius walked away, determined to make Lily and James get together.  
  
A/n: you like? Say so! Be a responsible reader and review! Please? =} 


	3. She doesn't like me She doesn't hate me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue!

**Chapter Three: She Doesn't Like Me; She Doesn't Hate Me.**

            "Hi Lily!" 

            "What do you want, Sirius??"

            "Now, now, be nice, little flower"

            "What, Sirius", she said, in an imitation of a polite voice. "I have homework."

            "Yes, well. Did you have fun at the dance yesterday?"

            "Apart from the fact that Severus Snape pushed me into a bowl of punch, Lucious Malfoy bewitched a pumpkin to follow me, and Patty Parkinson calling me a Mudblood? It sucked."

            "Oh. Well. James and I had fun!"

            "I noticed." Lily scowled at Sirius, and tried to walk away. 

            "Watching us, were you?" They were getting somewhere, finally! Sirius blocked the door.

            "No, Katie wouldn't shut up about James and Peeves wouldn't shut up about you."

            "Err. Well, Peeves is-"

            "Please leave me alone, I have 321 more pages of this report to read", said Lily, starting to sound hysterical. 

            "No! Wait"

            "WHAT?"

            "For Thanksgiving Break… do you want to…"

            "Sirius, whatever it is, no."

            "Jeez. You're such a prat!"

            "Yeah, well you're a self-centered jerk."

            "Good night, little flower."

            "LEAVE!"

            And he left, going back to James. James hurried over to Sirius, looking optimistic about his chances with Lily.   

            "Well, Sirius? What did she say?" James was sounded frantic.

            "Man! the way she says your name! Sounds like she's talking about a cockroach…"

            "Dammit!"

            "Come on James. Forget Lily. Pick any other girl! You know Katie would die for you… and she has one FINE ass! Ditch the nerd!"

            "Whatever. So where _was_ Lily?"

            "Common Room. Don't do anything stupid, James."

            "Have I ever, Sirius?"

            And so James left, looking for Lily, while Sirius picked names of girls out of a hat, to see who would be his "flavor of the week"

            Lily? You here?"

            Lily was reading a book, and didn't look up. _Great. Potter's here. Can he not get it through his empty head I hate him? I mean, … ugh! He's only been here for a week, and he's acting like he owns the place! And like he owns all the girls here. I'll show him. I'll show him girl's aren't something to own. _

            "What, Potter?"

            "My name's James."

            "What do you want?"

            James thought it would be exaggerated to say "you".

            "Help."

            "On?"

            "Erm. homework."

            "Why?"

            "Uh. Cuz I am so stupid and you are so smart?"

            That's what Lily hated to hear.

            "So you think just because I'm smart I'm gonna give you all the answers? You're just gonna take advantage of me?"

            "That's not it, Lils.."

            "Go away, Potter."

            "Why do you hate me?" 

            Lily looked up from her book, finally.

            "Why would I hate you?"

            "Seems like it."

            "I don't."

            "Okay."

            And James left, feeling happier. He bumped into Sirius.

            "So? She goin out with ya?"

            "Naw."

            "Oh. I think she likes Remus, man. You saw her staring at him a few weeks ago."

            "So?"

            "Hey! Let's pull a prank on her!" Sirius grinned. He pulled out a bag of pranking tools and items. The best friends set to work. 

A/N: Review! =] I know this chapter was short…but Please? Be a responsible reader and review! I'll review your story if you review mine! *giggles childishly*


	4. Pranks

Disclaimer: I wish I had a witty line for this, but I don't. I don't own Harry Potter. 

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, ya'll! I'll try to make this chap a long one…Oh…and to the "flamer"…sorry if you don't like my stories….if you don't…then stop reading them…or give me some idea's to make them better, aiite? 

I know Arabella Figg is a mean, old, catty Squib…but for my fic, she's a tall, pretty, feisty, smart witch. Deal! 

Chapter Four: **Pranks**

            Lily soon learned about Hogwarts and did her best at her work. She had to work hard, though, because this was new stuff for her. She was annoyed that James and Sirius had good minds and this stuff was easy as pie to them, but they wasted their brains on some sort of map, that they wouldn't let anyone see. Lily saw Remus struggling to knock some sense into James and Sirius, but otherwise, he could be just as bad. Peter….he was just weird. An outcast, but Lily was glad the others were kind to him and let him follow along. 

            Molly and Lily were inseparable, as were Amelia and Arabella. But, Arabella was a bit of a flirt, and that got on Amelia's nerves. Amelia wasn't a nerd, but she studied hard and disliked most boys. Didn't everyone, at the age of 11? (I sure did! XP ) 

            Time went by quick, and  it was soon December. While Lily and Molly helped put up decorations, Arabella was hoping to catch Sirius's eye. Amelia was preparing to go home for the holidays, and Remus was looking quite ill. Peter…was just Peter. Sirius had dated almost all the first years, and was moving on to second years. James was trying to figure out how to get Lily to at least look at him. He, himself, didn't know what he saw in her. 

            _I know she is a nerd, and seems U-G-L-Y…with a mass of red hair, with eyes magnified with huge glasses, and hair in pigtails…I know that. I know girls would die for me.. I know I am hot, with crumply hair, with muscles, with a tan. I know that! I know I am a feisty sex god… But I also know he liked Lily. _James thought this constantly. He needed to find out why. 

            Sirius saw a sudden change in James. Sirius had known James all his life…they had been neighbors for eight years. He knew James like the back of his hand. But now, he didn't know who James was. James had always been crazy about girls. He had pictures of girls everywhere. And James used to be crazy about Quidditch. James was playing with no spirit, and Gryffindor had lost three games; Gryffindor was out of the running. Sirius needed to take action. He went out, taking James' invisibility cloak, and went to the library at night, looking at Most Potente (sp?) Potions. He found what he was looking for. It was called the Eniq Potion. 

            Sirius would try to erase James' love of Lily, or at least for a temporary while. 

            Sirius slipped back into his dorm, and sprinkled the potion on top of James. Grinning, he went to sleep.

            Yawning, James awoke. "Sirius, dude…we were gonna prank someone…who was it?"

            "Lily."

            "Who?"

            "Evans…"

            "The nerd?"

            "Yup. Red hair, braids…small ass…that's her!"

            "What should we do?"

            They thought…

            "I have a better idea! Forget pranking Lily, let's prank Snape! We can give him a shower…get all the grease off him!" Sirius joked. 

            "Naw…Evans… let's put a Stolidus Potion in her pumpkin juice!" 

            "What'll that do?"

            "Make her completely stupid! Potions test today! She'll fail brutally!"

            "James…that's harsh, man."                      

            "Are you SIRIUSly backing off from a prank." James joked.

            "Yeah."

            "Wimp."

            "Fine…you do Lily, I do Snape."

            "EW! You're gonna _do_ him! Ew! Ew! I went with Peeves to the dance, sure, but Snape? No can _do_."

            "Pervert! You know what I mean. And if I _do_ Snape, you're _doing_ Lily. How sexy!"

            "Is Lily the only first year you haven't dated yet?" James asked Sirius, curiously.

            "Pretty much…"

            "I dare you to take her out!"

            "No way!"

            "Yeah!"

            "Just go prank her!"

            "Okay! Should we tell Peter and Remus?" James requested of  his best friend.

            "Nah. I think they might try to talk us out of it."

            So they left, wondering when the best time would be. James slipped the potion into Lily's drink, when she was looking the other way. Sirius was getting ready to go into the Great Hall, when: 

            "_Accio _tub! _Accio_ Pantene Pro V! _Accio_ Soap!" Everyone looked, shocked, at Sirius. Sirius knew Professor Dumbledore would punish him…but at least Snape was getting some holiday cleaning! Sirius grabbed Snape, and pushed him into the tub, stripping him, so all he was wearing was boxers with little rubber ducks on them. Laughing, the whole school watched as an invisible hand scrubbed soap onto Snape, as his hair got shiny using shampoo, and as Snape was seething at Sirius. Professor Dumbledore was not laughing, but he was not stopping Sirius either. Professor McGonagall, however, ended everything with a wave of her wand. 

            "Mister Black! You will report to Professor Dumbledore immediately! I have never seen such irrational action! Mister Snape, please do to your next class." 

            Sirius went over to Professor Dumbledore, trying his best not to see the look on James face. 

            "Sirius. I must congratulate you on your skills. That was advanced magic. That is fourth year work. Where did you learn it from?" Dumbledore smiled at Sirius. 

            Surprised, Sirius answered. "I study hard, sir."

            "Ah. Well, put your mind to some other … more important tasks. Hurry on to your next class."

            "What's my punishment?"

            "Surely, you do not want one."

            "Oh…no…thank you sir." And he left, marveling at what a great pranker he was. Girls followed him all day, begging to go out with him. 

            James, upset that he was not the center of attention, pushed Sirius into Snape. 

            "Black!"

            "That's my name, don't wear it out, Snapie!"

            "You will pay!"

            "Yes…you are quite poor. You really do need more money. Shall I write a check?"

            "Polarais!" Snape shot a spell at Sirius, but it hit Lily, who was hit in the eyes, and her glasses shattered instantly. 

            "I can't see! I'm blind! Help! Help me!"  Lily was screaming frantically.

            "Come on, hospital wing, ..take my hand.." Molly tried to guide her up the stairs.

            "I can't see! Help! Help!"

            The hysteria went on for a while, and when Lily, holding Molly's hand, was led into the hospital wing, the mob reduced into nothing except Molly, Amelia, and Arabella. They waited until finally, Lily came out.       

            "The spell helped my eyes! I can see without glasses!" Lily clapped her hands. 

            Her friends were staring at her. She looked nice without those big, immense glasses. You could tell her eyes were green. A deep, brilliant green.

            "What?"

            "Nothing…come on…we'll be late for Potions! Test today!"

            And so they scuttled like mice, not knowing four boys were watching them. One of the boys spoke.

            "Madam Pompfry (sp?) took the spell off Evans. I saw. The one I slipped into the juice. The Rique potion. God Damn it!"

            "We'll be late…come on."

A/N: Since my story's slow, I needa pick up pace! =] 

I'm gonna have another little "accident" with Snape, so he can hit Lily again, but this time, it's gonna be her hair…so her hair is gonna be pretty-ful, and then James is gonna put a spell on Snape…making him…uh…a girl?? Yeah…that sounds good… and then Lily [in sec year] is gonna be hot. Yep. But James tries to hide his feelings, and wont show them until fourth year… blah blah blah…then Sirius is gonna date Bella… and Remus is gonna date Amelia…and then Peter is gonna drop put as a Marauder and Arthur Weasley is gonna take his place… In fifth year, James does something that makes Lily hate him even more…in sixth year he totally changes, just for Lily *that's so sweet*… they go out…Lily likes him…he likes Lily…Sirius lives with James then…they go into seventh year…Snape falls for Lily…they graduate…James almost gets killed by Voldy…Lily loves him lots…they engage… they get married…they have Harry…they die… yeah… I'll try to give the ending a twist…cuz I like Pepsi twist! Tell me if you like the new storyline thingie…thanks! 

Now be a responsible reader and click the lil blue button that says "review". Okay? 

Oh, and I like Evanescence. Do you? =P


	5. Stupid Snape

Disclaimer: I shall state the obvious. I am not JKR.

Chapter Five: Stupid Snape 

            "Lily…wait up!" As Lily turned around, her bright red pigtails flew wildly around her face. The change in Lily was remarkable. After she had come home from Christmas break, she had definitely changed.  She had grown taller, and gotten a bit of a hair cut. But, she was still a nerd. She still got no lower than an A+. She still told people off for being rude or offensive. She still had the pig-tails. But it was an improvement. As she looked around to see who had called her name, she saw Severus Snape. 

            "What, Snape? Unlike you, I do not have leisure time. Make it quick."

            "You think you're so good, little Mudblood? Getting good grades, being all prissy and perfect?" Snape sneered. "You don't deserve to be in this school!"

            "Rubber glue, sticks back to _you_!" Lily loved saying that. 

            "I'll show you, Evans. You don't belong in this school." Snape was looking intimidating.  

            "Are you quite finished?" Lily tried to back away. 

            "Oh, no, Mudblood."        

            People who passed by Snape and Lily had gasped in shock. Who on earth dared to use the foul word "Mudblood"? When Sirius saw Snape, he called out loudly to him.

            "Calling Lily a Mudblood, are you Snivellus? No need to say your hair is full of mud! I see the shower I gave you a few weeks ago wore out, no?"

            "_POKADILLIS_!" A large object shot out of Snape's wand, hitting Sirius in the stomach. As Sirius wheezed and coughed, James came sprinting behind him, shouting.

            "Oh no you didn't! You don't go around cursing my best friend, Snape! TRALLIQUIN DOMINIC WORKUS!" A bright light blinded the area, and when Lily's eyes adjusted, she saw Snape had shrunk in size, and was about the size of a four year old. Shocked at what had just happened and surprised that James knew seventh year magic, Lily performed the counter-curse on Sirius, and darted away. 

            What she did not see was Snape chasing right after her. As she went inside the Gryffindor dorms, Snape sneaked in and hid while she changed in the bathroom. He sneaked out, put green dye in her shampoo, put a flashing neon sign, that would not appear until it was worn, on her robes that said "Kick Me",  and he put his pet flobberworm in her bed. When she was looking the other way, Snape put hairs in her toothbrush, and bolted out the dorms before anyone saw him. Unfortunately, he was right outside the portrait door, Professor McGonagall saw him. 

            "I hope you were not inside, Mister Snape."

            "Oh no, Professor. Why would I? I was just looking for Filch's office…he wished to speak to me… it's around here, right, Professor?"

            "Yes. Second door to your right if you keep going strait. Good Night."

            Snape left, not planning to go to Filch's office at all.

            The next day, Snape awoke early, wanting to hear Lily scream as she looked in the mirror. Waiting outside the portrait door, hidden behind a knight, he waited. But no scream came. What Snape did not know was that Lily never looked in the mirror. She did not care about appearance, so why bother? 

            So, she came out the door, and headed to the Great Hall. When people saw her, they laughed. They laughed more at the sign on her back, at the hairs stuck on her teeth, and at the flobberworm bites all over her body. Snape wondered why she hadn't screamed when she saw the flobberworm in her bed. And why she hadn't noticed hairs in her toothbrush. Or her green hair. Laughing, he set over to the Slytherin table. 

            When Molly, Amelia, and Arabella told Lily what she looked like, she grabbed Bella's mirror, and shrieked. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came over. 

            "I liked the Christmas look better on you, Evans. Green and red…looked jollier than this. Your green eyes do compliment your hair, though. New fashion statement?" James was laughing loudly at Lily.

            "Shut up, Potter!"

            "Hmm…wonder who did this…" Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table. "It was Snape."

            "How do you know", asked Lily. "Not everything is his fault, you know."

            "All boys look the same way after they pull a prank…they have this look in their eyes…!"

            James and Sirius got into verbal, teasing battle over how good their pranks were, and were interrupted by Lily.

            "Will you perform the counter curse? Or what?"

            As Sirius fixed Lily's hair, Remus her teeth,  and Peter took off the sign on her back, James worked on her flobberworm bites that were on her arms. She noticed how soft James' hands were. She had thought they would be rougher, considering he played Quidditch and was constantly on a broom. Wondering why on earth that had popped into her head, she thanked the boys, and headed off towards Potions. But, she was stopped by James. 

            "I healed your arms and legs…but don't I get the other parts of your body, Lils?" James winked at her. He was feeling silly. 

            "Drop dead, Potter." 

            With that, she left, and would make sure she sat next to Snape in class and told him off!  

            Lily sat next to Snape in potions, so that they were lab partners. She purposely added the wrong items to the potion, so that it blew substances at Snape's face. The potion's master, Professor Pascal, came over and gave them some help, and Lily knew Professor Pascal would never give Snape below a 90. No matter how terrible he did. So, Pascal had no choice but to give them a 92.5. Smiling, Lily set off to her next class, Transfiguration. That was easily her worst subject. Charms was her best.

            "Today we shall have a little pop quiz! Take out parchment and a quill. Mister James Potter, pair up with Mister Frank Longbottom and Miss Alice Golem. Mister Black, you will be with Miss Lily Evans and Mister Remus Lupin." 

            McGonagall continued to pair people up for their practical pop quiz. To Lily's dismay, she could not even transfigure a quill into a sugar cube! That was simple! 

            "Miss Evans, Mister Potter, I would like to speak to you after class." People cat-called and whooped at James' name with Lily's; the potion that Sirius had sprinkled on James' had not yet worn off. In fact, at the moment, he hated Lily. Sirius wondered if he did the right thing.

            "Mister Potter. You do exceptionally well at Transfiguration. However, you use your brilliant mind at other, rule-breaking things. Miss Evans. You are outstandingly good at Charms, but your Transfiguration could be better. And Mister Potter, your Charms is not up to level either. It is my wish that you tutor each other, in the library on Thursdays."

            "What?"

            "You heard me, Potter."

            "But…but…I have Quidditch practice on Thursdays! And on Saturdays!"

            "Ah. Yes…well…Mondays, then. Good day. Professor Flitwick shall be waiting for you in Charms now."

            Lily was horrified. What terrible punishment was this? Making her learn from James? JAMES POTTER? 

            James was surprised. He did not know his Charms was that bad. But to him, it was no big deal. A few tutoring lessons for a month…and then it's over.

            So, at six that night, a depressed Lily and a cheerful James set toward the library. 

            "Listen, Potter. We're gonna get this over with quick. I teach you for a hour, and you teach me, got it?"

            "Whatever, Flower!"

            "My name is Lily. To you, its Miss Evans. Understand?"

            "I think you need a nickname."

            "Err…"

            "I like Flower. And Petals. And Lilikins."

            "Yeah? Well I like calling you Dork. Weirdo. Idiot."

            "Harsh. Shall I call you Petals?"       

            "Shall I call you Jamsie? Or Jimmy?"

            "Jimmy. Sounds sexier." 

            "Ugh! Just hurry up, Potter!"

            "I thought you said you were gonna call me Jimmy, little Petals!"

            "JAMES JIMMY POTTER! Whatever! Please hurry!"

            "Getting worked up, eh, sugar?"

            "UGH!"

            "Okay, okay! Down girl! Okay. I'll start."

            After an hour, it was Lily's turn to tutor. But, James, being the silly, immature 11 year old he was, wanted to have some fun. Wondering what prank to play on her, James wasn't listening to Lily the nerd babble on about Charms. After a while, James decided to catch the last few words Lily was talking about. 

            "And so shrinking spells are really quite simple. You just have to concentrate awfully hard on the object you wish to reduce in size, and then you must focus your mind on the size you want it. Here. Watch."

            Lily took James's glasses off his eyes. Before she could demonstrate, their eyes met. All of a sudden, a wave went through James's body. He didn't know it, but the spell Sirius had put on him was lifted. 

            Lily looked at James's sea blue eyes. Her favorite color was blue. His eyes were incredibly blue. And so deep. Like the ocean. 

            "Are you gonna stare at my eyes, or work on my glasses, Evans?" James smiled at Lily strangely. 

            Blushing, Lily said the spell. "Macero!" James' glasses shrunk to half their normal size. "And you are back to calling me 'Evans' now?" 

            "Yeah ok whatever…I have a question…why is the spell Macero? I thought it was Reducto."

            "Reducto is … more of a stunning spell. It's very advanced. Anyways… I can't believe I have to be tutored by you. Of all people!"

            "And I hate being tutored by you. Just to let you know, I'm not rubbish at Charms. But no one likes a know-it-all. If I got straight A's, I would never get asked out!"

            "Who on earth would ask you out?"

            Laughing, James replied, "Only all the girls in 3rd year and under, Lils!"

            "Don't call me Lils."

            "Later, hun!" James ran out of the library, breathing hard. How come he had felt that wave when he looked into Lily's eyes? He didn't like her…did he? I mean, who does? He saw Lily come out the library, head immersed in a book. He smiled. _Time for some fun_, he thought. 

            "_Macero_!", he muttered. Instantly, Lily shrunk , as did her book and bag. Funny thing was that she did not seem to notice. 

            Marching on, Lily found herself at the Fat Lady's portrait. Lily gasped. How come the portrait was so huge? And why was the door so big? Turning around, she saw a grinning James. Looking at herself in horror, she shouted angrily at James.

            "Potter! Who do you think you are? Undo this right now! Messing up your _hair _because you think it looks _good_ to pretend you just got off your broom! Nicking snitches and chaser balls! Dating a different girl each _day_ because you think you're so wanted! You're nothing but a self-centered, egotistical, complacent **JERK**! Undo me right now!"

            Professor McGonagall came running down the shifting stairs. "What is the racket? Miss Evans! What on Earth happened?"

            "Well, Professor, I was returning from the library, after tutoring Potter, and he thought it would make a great joke to shrink me!"

            "Yes, well, you asked me to try the spell, since that's what you were 'teaching' me in the little lesson we had in the library. And I did. Don't you think I did a good job? I catch on quick." responded a naughty James.

            Lily was shooting daggers at James. Professor McGonagall gave a wave with her wand, and Lily was returned to normal size. She gave James a warning, and went off.

            "See, Lils? I told you I'm not a dunce at Charms. I charmed you, your book, and bag."

            "Woop-de-doo! I'm gonna KILL you!"

            "Considering you're a mouse, and I'm sexy, I don't think you'll manage. Night, my little kitten!" And James left a seething Lily behind him.

A/N: Well? You like? I won't upload the next chapter unless 20 people review for this! Make me happy! I'll review yours if you review mine! *giggles childishly* 


	6. In Search of BeautyInner and Outer

Disclaimer: I own nothingness.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Uhm…"Marisa"…you said you didn't like chapter five…sorry…but if you can read the reviews of "Loony Lupin" and "Madam Padfoot", you can see why I wrote the chapter…I thought it would show how Lily and James interact…yeah…I hope you all like this chapter! Oh, and this story won't follow any of the HP books… so the gang will become amungus (sp?)  in their third year. ****

Chapter Six: In Search of Beauty-Inner and Outer

            It was the second week of June, and all the students were getting in some last minute studying before their practical exam, for Charms. All their written examinations were already handed in. 

            "Hey, Lily. Good Luck", James called out to Lily.

            "Luck is for losers like you, Potter."

            "Oooh…harsh, Lils!" James smiled at Lily. Lily scowled at James. What really irked Lily was that James had been going out with a different girl every week, yet he still tried to impress her. He was just a eleven-year-old for crying out loud! Eleven was not an age to be having a new girlfriend everyday. But of course, if you were James Potter or Sirius Black…

            So Lily went inside, and tried her best. It was really quite easy. 

            Next, Lily had Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was easy too, but they had to have a partner, and who was Lily's partner other than the obnoxious Potter. And he actually the nerve to hold her hand! But Lily showed him. 

            "POW!" Lily's hand smacked James' smooth cheek.   

            "OW! What the hell was that for?"

            "Who told you to touch my hand?" 

            _At least the exams over…gawd…did Professor Brittle see that_, James thought. He gingerly touched his cheek. _No big deal. I've had worse injuries_.

            Lily headed to her next exam, Potions. Seething, she accidentally added a wrong item to the potion, that made her potion hiss and turn yellow. It was supposed to be red. Hopefully, Professor Doodle would not take off too much for that. 

            As Lily went to the Common Room, she thought. About James. He tried to impress her. He tried to make her happy. But why did he go out with a new girl every week? How could he be such a hypocrite? How two-faced was he? 

            And when James reached the Common Room, he talked to Molly. Asked her why Lily hated him so much. Molly gladly told James. When Molly left, James asked Sirius what to do.        

            "Let me get this straight. You just went out with Bonnie Walters. A fourth year. Tall, popular, hot, and cute. You just got promoted from a Chaser to a Seeker. You just aced all your exams."

            "What does this have to do with Lily?"

            "Nothing. I'm just avoiding the question. So, do you know what's up with Remus? Or what's up with his family? Someone's always ill! First it was his mum, then his dad, then his granddad…now he just went home because his cousin is ill!"

            "No…he told me he went home because his aunt was getting married."

            "Hmm…"

            "HELLO! What about Lily!!??"        

            "Uh. You heard what Molly said, just change your attitude."

            "How? What's wrong with my attitude?"

            "How should I know? Let's eat. Want some pie? I hope they have pie. Pie is good."

            "Naw…I wanna stay here…"

            "I'll save ya a piece. I hope they have pie. Mmm. Banana Cream Pie. Apple Pie. Pie. Mmmm. Pumpkin pie. Lemon Meringue. Mmmmm. Pie."

            James went to the library, and found some books he never thought he would use in his life. "How to Change in a Month or Less", "How to Get Your Girl to Like You", and "Becoming a Changed Man". James needed to change. He needed Lily, like Sirius needed pie. 

            If Lily was true to her heart, she would say James Potter was an okay guy. He was caring, loving, funny, tall, muscular, rich, handsome, and smart. But he was also so arrogant! And a player. She didn't know that the next time she saw Potter, he would be a changed man. And she would not see him for two months.

            James didn't know the next time he saw Lily, she would be a changed girl. Not changing mentally, like he was, but physically. So, at King Cross's station, as Lily hugged Molly goodbye, and James watched her. And with a deep sigh, he asked Sirius, Remus, and Peter to help him win Lily's heart.

**Lily**

            When Lily got home, she marveled at how much her sister had changed. Petunia had been tall, lean, and quite pretty before Lily left. Now, she was horse-faced, and had the longest neck that Lily had ever seen. And Petunia was wearing such slutty clothes that did not at all suite her unattractive body. She had on a tank top and shorts that were so short they could have been underwear. And Petunia's body was as flat as paper…the tank top was much too big for her. Lily looked at herself. She had on overalls and a blue, extra-large shirt. As Lily looked in the mirror, she decided that she needed to change. Outer beauty. Her hair had grown, and it would come a little past her shoulders if she let it down. Her mother would gladly take her shopping, and she had a lot of allowance to spend…maybe she could buy shoes…pretty shoes. In blue. 

**James**

            When Mrs. Carmen Potter and Mr. Henry Potter picked the boys up, Sirius and Remus tried hard to convince James to get over Lily. Sirius wanted James to date a tall fourth-year. Remus wanted James to act according to his age. Remus thought they could all wait for love until they were fifteen. 

            "James…you're too immature to have a girlfriend. And Lily would never go out with you!" Remus tried, for the thousandth time, 

            "I'm gonna change." James grabbed one of his books and started reading. 

            Remus sighed. He turned hopefully to Sirius. Unfortunately, Sirius was pigging out on all the pies in the Potter Estate. So Remus woefully turned to Peter. 

            "Uhm…James? Lets all wait until we are older for some girls…okay?" Peter looked cluelessly at Remus, who shook his head. 

            "No. I need Lily."

            Finally, Sirius looked up from his pumpkin pie. "Why do you need Lily? What's so special about her? She's a nerd. You're not. You're popular, she's not. You're attractive, she's not. She's got red hair. _Red_. That's hideous."

            "Shut up! Lily's smart, funny, nice, and kinda cute, okay? I like her!" James flared up. How dare they insult Lily! I mean…its inner beauty that counts, right?

            "…If you say so, James…"

            Remus started to cough violently, earning him looks from his three friends.

            "Remus? Does this have to do with the _illness_ that runs in your family? Why did you tell Sirius your cousin was ill, and you told me your aunt was getting married?" James looked at Remus. 

            Peter said, "You told me that your mom was in a muggle hospital!"

            Remus looked chagrined at the floor. _Should I tell them? They are my best friends_…

            "Uhm…I'm a werewolf", mumbled Remus. 

            "What?" James raised his eyebrows at his friend. _Of course_, he thought. _The full moon was when Remus made all these excuses_…

            "No, really, Rem. What?" Peter smiled at Remus. 

            "I am a werewolf", Remus repeated. 

            "For serious?" Sirius looked baffled. 

            "Yeah." And Remus told them the story. The story of how he had been bitten, and how his parents had to fight with the Ministry of Magic to be able to send him to Hogwarts. "Oh, and its almost eight…I should  be getting back home. Later." And Remus threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and vanished. After a quick goodbye, Peter vanished too. 

            "So, Jamsie-poo, what should we do?"

            "Some girl."

            "No, I mean about Remus."

            "Hmm…Animungus!"

            "Wth?"

            "Werewolves are only harmful to humans…if we can become Animungus, we can transform with Remus, and … hang out!"

**At Lily's that night**

            Lily had called over Amelia and Arabella to her house. Molly had been unavailable. Lily wanted to get started on her homework. Arabella had a better idea. "Tomorrow is Sirius's birthday party, and we needa look purdy! Lily, were do you keep the make-up?"

            "Make-up?"

            "No, break-up. Duh, make-up! Where is it?"

            "I have none…Petunia does, though…"

            "Well, get it!"

            When Lily returned, she was forced to watch Arabella make Amelia's hair. Arabella had put it a bun. 

            "But Bella, won't my hair become all ugly after I get in bed…it'll get messy…"

            "Shush! Okay, all done. Now the blush."

            "But…"

            "Now the eye shadow!"

            "My mom doesn't let me wear-"

            "Let's pluck your eyebrows!"

            "Ow!"

            "Nail polish…uhmm…you need to wear your blue dress…it'll compliment your eyes."

            "Okay, Bella."

            "Now my hair…I'll put in a French braid…"

            Lily marveled at how mature people tried to act. _Too bad Potter will never grow up_…

            "Lily! I must do your hair!"

            "What? Oh…no thanks…"

            "I insist! Hmm…it looks really nice when it is down…wow… you've got a lot of volume! Your hair is so…shiny! Wow…it's wavy…"

            "It's just wavy because I dried it with a hairdryer…its usually straight. And ugly."

            "Oh my gawd! No way! You have nice hair!"

            "Nice hair…compared to chipmunk, yeah!"

            "Seriously. You do. So I'll leave it down…and I need to add some green eye shadow…voila! Uhm…you don't need blush, you have great cheeks…"

            "Bella, cut the baloney. I know you're being sarcastic." Lily rolled her eyes.

            "No, Lils! You're so … I can not believe I am saying this… _pretty_! What dresses do you have?"

            "I don't wear dresses…"

            "Ooh…is this Petunia's? Wow…it's so…short and sexy! White…it'll look great on you…wow…it's not too tight, not too loose…hmm…you look great, Lils! You look so… older!"

            "Please. I am the same person, and-"

            "GET OUT OF MY DRESS!" Petunia had walked in. "GET THOSE FREAKS OUT OF HERE! OUT! GET THE HECK OUT!" 

            Arabella snickered. "Hocus Pocus, Wiggly Jingly, turn Petunia into a … Pig!" 

            Amelia laughed at how Petunia thought they really were doing magic. 

            "That was not nice, Bella!" Lily scolded Arabella.

            "What are you, my mother? Anywho, we all look great, lets all go to James house!"

            "Uh…why?"

            "The party! Duh!"

            "Uh…it is Sirius's party…and it is tomorrow…right?"

            "Well yeah, but it's a surprise party at James's, and … lets spend the night at his!"

            "A sleepover at a boy's house? Especially Potter?"

            "It's not a sleepover…and who cares if it's a boy's house? Tell your mom you're staying at my house or something…"

            "You want me to lie to my mother?"

            "No, its just a little … just tell her, okay? Me and Amelia are outside."

            "…Okay…"

**Party Over Here**

            Lily walked in shyly into the Potter mansion. James's jaw dropped. He had no idea that she would be coming. But damn, did she look awesome! …Those curves…that hair…those eyes…

            "Well, Potter, will you just stand there in your pajama's or invite me in?" Lily glared at James. But she had to admit, he did look kinda cute in purple pajama's. 


	7. Outrageous

Disclaimer: I own nothingness.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing…! This chapter is sort of…immature…cuz I'm immature…enjoy! It is all in **Lily's point of view.** And this chapter is for third year. Most of the gang is taking Muggle Studies.

The World of a Flower. Chapter Seven. 

            I had decided to keep my look for third year. If people made fun of it, I would take off the make-up and cut my hair. I was amazed to see people loved it. Especially Potter. He kept telling me in Muggle Studies. 

            "What we are going to study," Mr. Everett said, "is how the choices Muggles make can effect the rest of their lives." Mr. Naylor was new this year. He didn't like being called a professor. He was probably twenty-five, six foot five, wore Dockers, and rolled his robe sleeves up to his elbows. When he talked, he leaned against the blackboard, arms folded over his chest, feet crossed at the ankles, and a lock of blonde hair hanging over one eye. An older version of Lucious Malfoy, as Arabella described him. It was his smile that really got to us. It was warm. Friendly. You couldn't call it flirtatious, but it was cute. 

            "When you come back to class tomorrow, you will each receive a hypothetical situation in which you will find yourself in for the next two weeks." Then we discussed what types of problems he might give us. "All problems from totaling the car to having a baby."

            "Me? Have a baby?" Sirius said, looking shocked. We all laughed. 

            "You will find out tomorrow, class. Now listen. Your grade will depend not necessarily on how you deal with your problem, but on the larger view you take. I'll want to know how your solution effects you." It seemed like Mr. Everett thinks big. Leave it to Molly to worry, however. 

            After class, Molly kept talking about the class. I was glad all Arabella and Amelia were taking M.S. too…it was boring listening to Molly the whole time. "I'll just die if he makes me pregnant," Molly said as we were leaving class.

            "Watch how you say that," Bella joked.

            But Molly worried that if she got the assignment for Muggle, teenage pregnancy, she might have to go to a Muggle doctor for her first pelvic exam, just so she could write up her report. She' s hopeless.

            When we got to Muggle Studies the next day, Mr. Everett went down the rows passing out worksheets. Each worksheet was different, with one of our names at the top, and as people read their assignments, they groaned, giggled, or whooped. Behind me, Molly have a gigantic sigh. "All I haffa do is buy a car for my project! Yes!"

            James and I got the same situation. We were engaged to be married, our assignment read, and for the next week, we were to plan the wedding and honeymoon, rent an apartment, buy furniture, and work out the budget. I could feel my face redden. What cruel and unusual punishment was this? 

            "Hey, James! Way to go, dude!" Sirius called out. Remus and Peter clapped. All over the room, people were teasing us. 

            "Hey, Mr. Everett," called Sirius again. "If James and Lils are getting married, does this entitle them to all the … uh… privileges of a married life?'"

            "coughcoughsexcoughcough" Remus coughed. 

            More laughter. 

            "No, Mister Black, it does not. This is a hypothetical situation." Mr. Everett said.

            "Hypo-what?"

            "Look it up."

            Sirius's situation was a DWI offense. Amelia had to arrange a funeral for her grandmother, Remus got arrested for shoplifting, Peter has supposedly gotten a girl pregnant, and Bella _was_ pregnant, and Molly was buying a car. And this was just half the class. Others had worse. Now, all the attention was on Bella.

            "What am I supposed to do, Mr. Everett? If I am already pregnant, what is there to decide?" Bella asked Mr. Everett.

            "What is there to decide?" The professor gave her a quizzical look. "You will be a mother, Miss Figg. You need someone to look after you, you need a place to live, you need money, you have to support yourself…so what is there to decide?"

            The class laughed. 

            "Anyways…class. I have great news. You will all be going to the Muggle World for a week, to work on this project. You are leaving…tonight! Class dismissed. Pack your trunks!" 

            We clapped and yelled. So did I, until I remembered I was to be with Potter. 

            "Hey, babe. Now that we're engaged, what do you wanna do first?" 

            "Shut up. Lets just look at the assignment."

            It read: Assume that you are high school graduates with no college training, and the maximum you have to spend for a wedding, honeymoon, apartment, and furniture is $5000.

            "Okay, Lils. Lets pack. See ya tonight, my dear fiancé!" James winked. Lily scowled, and went to her dorm to pack.

            I saw Amelia in the center of a large group of girls. Amelia looked like she was going to faint. Running up to her, I asked her what was wrong. Amelia told everyone except me, Bella, and Molly to get lost. 

            "What is it?" I looked puzzled at Bella and Molly.

            "She hasn't said anything to anyone," Bella answered

            "What, Amelia? What's wrong?" I asked again 

            "I can't believe this. I never expected it to happen. I just got an owl from my mom."

            "WHAT IS IT??"

            "A baby," said Amelia.

            I gaped. "You're…having…a _baby_?"

            "No!" Amelia glared at me. "Of course not! My mother is, and I just can't believe…can't imagine…well, you know…them doing _it_."

            Bella stared. Molly asked "Of course they did it, how do you think _you_ got here? FedEx?"

            "FedSex", joked Bella. 

            "Well, when they had her…that was so long ago! She didn't think they still…did stuff…" Molly looked at Amelia, as if she were her lawyer.

            Sometimes I feel so much older than anyone here. 

            "What will I tell people?" Amelia started to sob.       

            "Nothing. Let them think what they want. Let's pack." 

            When we got to the hotel we were all staying at, courtesy of Dumbledore, we took a nap. I was rudely awakened by Bella. She said she had something important to show me. Sighing, I followed her. When I realized she was taking me to the pool, I hesitated, but she just pushed me outside. I stared. 

            There sat James and Katie, sunbathing. James had spread an old blanket on the hot cement, and he was lying on his back with swimming trunks on. Katie was lying on her stomach in a bikini bottom and top. The top bra was unhooked, and her back was bare. I noticed the S shape Katie's curvy body made. For a second, I wished my meek body did that. James and Katie had not seen me yet. I realized Bella had left. Suddenly, James sat up, reached for the suntan lotion, and began slathering it on Katie's bare back. Only he didn't just slather her back. He rubbed it around her neck, shoulders, and then his fingers slid and rubbed more lotion _right next to her breasts_, and when he finished that, he rubbed the lotion _right under the top edge of her bikini bottom_. I walked up to James. When Katie saw me, she said she needed to eat something, and she took off.

            "You sure friendly in a hurry, Potter." 

            James took a long sip of lemonade and said, "I haven't a clue what you are talking about. What are we playing, Lils? Twenty questions?"

            "I saw the way you were slathering Katie."

            "_Slathering_ Katie? You make it sound like I was salivating on her."

            "I saw you put your hands in her bathing suit."

            James stared at me. "You sound like Peter. What are you, jealous? Me and Katie just got together. And my hands weren't inside her bathing suit, I was running a finger under the edge because that's where people usually burn. As for being friendly in a hurry, I've known Katie for three years."

            Then I shut up. James had said I was jealous. Was I? I left, going back to Bella's room, where Molly, Amelia, and Bella were wearing only a bra, undershirt, and underwear. "What's going on?"

            "The pencil test," said Bella mysteriously. "It helps us see whether or not we should be wearing bra's."

            "But we already do wear bra's!"

            "The pencil test helps us decide if we can ever go without one." Molly said she didn't want to do this, so she left.

            Bella went first. I blushed as she unbuttoned her shirt, then took off her bra. Bella picked up a pencil and slid it crosswise underneath one breast, then held her arms straight up to her side. "Ta da!" she said, proving that her breasts alone would hold up the pencil. 

            Amelia went next. But, she wanted to do it in the bathroom, where no one would see her. Including us. Finally, she came out. "I guess I don't have to wear a bra…"

            Then they both looked at me. I decided if I went into the bathroom like Amelia, they would think I was a baby. So I pulled off my shirt, and took off my sports bra. Amelia turned pink. Bella took the pencil and tucked it under my left breast. I was about to say "Ta da!" too, but after a couple of seconds, the pencil fell to the floor. Then Bella tried tucking it under my right breast, but it fell after again after a moment. Bella said I was not bra, or braless, just somewhere in-between. 

A/N: Review! Pretty Please? . . . 


	8. Pursuing Lily

Disclaimer: Come on! Did you really think I owned Harry Potter?! 

A/N: Ah! I haven't updated forever! So sorry! I just finished writing this…and it's sorta short…and it's sorta practical…I'm sorry if you don't find it interesting…but I need it to build on. Okay so cut the crap…and now on with the story!!! 

Chapter Eight: Pursuing Lily 

                        The gang was safely back at Hogwarts. The Muggle Studies project was over, and today the class was to give an oral report of what they had learned. The last people to go were Lily and James. They had successfully arranged a wedding, honeymoon, apartment, and everything that was to be in the apartment in $500. They were given an A. 

                        It was true. Lily now had a crush on James. A little schoolgirl crush, but it was a crush all the same. She told no one. Not Bella, not Mia, not Molly. No one, except her diary. It was a magical diary…that was all Lily knew. She had no clue how to operate it's magical powers. But she wrote in it, and wrote, and wrote. Writing made Lily feel better. But nothing could ease her pain. 

                        Although Lily told no one about her crush, people knew. Sirius knew. Remus knew. Peter knew. Lily knew that they knew. She didn't know how come they knew, but they knew. And if they knew, then James knew too. And it was embarrassing. It was very embarrassing. To see the boy you were crushed on purposely dating another girl, just to get you mad. James was dating Katie. 

  _                       Look at her. She looks so sad. Yet so beautiful. _

                        James was thinking about Lily. 

**Flashback**

    _I was ten when I made a promise to myself never to **really** fall I love. I was ten when I stopped wishing for my dream princess to come. But I was eleven when she came. And I was eleven when I let love back into my heart._

**end of flashback**

                        James recovered from the flashback, and saw Lily was in the room, looking slightly abashed. And with her was Peter. They were laughing together. _And holding hands_. James' mouth dropped open, and Sirius was at his side in a flash. 

                        "Hey Jamesie. I told Lily something." Sirius was giggling. (a/n: I love it when boys giggle!) "I told her that if she goes out with Peter, you'll be jealous, and you'll go crawling back to her."

                        "WHAT?"

                        Sirius giggled. "She's stupid! She fell for it! What a nut case!"

                        "Shut the bloody hell up."

                        "Oooh, someone's getting defensive of Lilykins in a hurry!"

                        James gave Sirius a look that could freeze hell over. "I said shut it." 

                        "Sheezes! Okay!" And Sirius left, dragging a cursing Peter along with him. Lily soon left for the Great Hall. It was lunchtime. And little did they know it, but this lunchtime would change two peoples lives. (a/n: LOL how CORNY!) 

                        Amos Diggory, a nerdy Hufflepuff, came over to the Gryffindor table, looking tense. He walked over to Lily.

                        "Lily."

                        "Err…yes, Amos?"

                        "Are you busy this Saturday?"       

                        _Is he asking me out?_ "No…" Lily looked anxiously at Amos. What was he implying?

                        "WillyougotoTheThreeBroomstickswithme…likeonadate?"

                        "Err…sorry?"

                        "Will you go with me to The Three Broomsticks?" Amos held his breath. 

                        "You mean on a date?"

                        "Yes…"

                        Lily chanced a glance at Molly, who gave her a reassuring nod. Then she made the mistake of glimpsing at James. He was scowling, and made a rude face at her.

                        "Yes, Amos. I would love to go with you." Lily gave him a wobbly smile, but that was good enough for Amos, who started blubbering.

                        "Oh! Well…I shall await by the Gryffindor Portrait at 11…alright? Oh, I'm so glad, and im sure you will have lots of fun, but of course in the case you do get bored, I'm sure you're friends can join us…it can be a double date, or—"

                        "Can it, Diggory. Some of us have a life." James scowled again. His hand rumpled his hair. Mistake. Lily shot daggers at him, and left the table with Amos, who looked like he was a cat who just had a gallon of cream. (a/n: did u know that cream actually gives cats constipation?)  

                        James banged his head on the table. Repeatedly. Only to stop when Katie came over, sat on his lap, and demanded kisses. James had had enough. 

                        "Get lost, Katie. No one likes you, least of all me. I am currently being deprived of the one I love, Lily Evans. Alright? Go shove something up that fat ass of yours. I'm outta here."

                        Katie gave James defiant stare, slapped him, kicked his crotch, and used her wand to make James bald. And she walked away. James, frantic, ran out of the Hall, and saw Lily lying on the floor, blood all over her robes, with Amos by her side.

                        "LILY! Diggory, what did you do to her?"

                        "I did nothing of the sort! It was that Snape creature that prowls around! He put a hex on her! I am reviving her, and am having no luck! Oh, woe me! Dear woe me!"           

                        "Cut the crap, Diggory. Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey (sp?)." 

                        So James stayed there all day, and all night, waiting for Lily to awake. When it was midnight, and he was getting sleepy, he walked over to Lily.

                        "Lily…I love you…why did Amos get you first?"

Be a responsible reader…and review! ILL give you a hug if you do! =]


	9. The Journal

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. You really thought I owned Harry Potter?

Chapter Nine: The Journal

**boys dorm**

            "Remus…what do I do? Lily's been insulting me ever since she got out of the Hospital Wing! She thinks_ I _hexed her! I'm gonna kill Snivelly…"

            "I think—," Sirius began.

            Everyone stared hard at Sirius.

            "What? Can't I think once in a while?" Sirius whined. James shook his head. "Sod off, James. OK, well I think that you should tell Lily it was Snape." 

            "Sirius, you are a prick! I've only told her…about A MILLION TIMES! Sheezes!"

            Peter spoke. "Tell her friends that it was Snape. Tell Molly, or Mia, or Bella. They'll believe you. Then they can tell Lily."

            "Tried that. They don't believe me. Stupid girls." James sadly shook his head.

            Remus, to whom the question had been addressed to in the first place, finally spoke. "What does Diggory say about all this?"        

            "He says I did."   

            "WHAT?" Remus raised his eyebrows and scratched his sandy blonde hair. 

            "He knows how I feel about Lily. Stupid git. Why is the world against me? What have I done?" James sighed pathetically. 

            "Do you really wanna know the answer to that, Jamesie?"

            "I told ya to sod off, Sirius! You're my _friend_, friends make friends feel better."

            "Yeah? Well—"

            "Aw, put a sock in it. Okay, James. I have an idea. Firstly—"

            "I know! Put a versitium (sp?) potion in Snape's goblet! He can confess then!" Peter interrupted, and looked very proud of himself.

            James liked that idea. He had some versitium potion with him already. That would be going in Snivelly's pumpkin juice. "Okay…but Lily … she thinks I know nothing about her."     

            "Well, how much _do_ you know about her?"            

            "She's pretty, smart, caring—" James had a dazed look in his eyes. 

            "Yes, yes, but that's what it looks like. How much do you know about her emotionally, or mentally." Remus said. 

            Silence.

            "That's what I thought. I suggest you keep an eye on her. Don't go stalking her, but just see what she likes. What she dislikes. Don't go too fast. Take things slow. Don't act like a prick. I think you took things too fast, saying "I love you Lily, why did Amos have to get you first". That was very pricky. And why did you say it when you weren't sure she was asleep?"

            "I just thought—"              
            "Wrong. You don't think James. You and Sirius don't think. You need to think, and listen. Keep a little book to record things about Lily in. But don't stalk her. Alright?"

            James sighed. "Alright."

**girls dorm**

            "Lily, I'm sure James didn't hex you! Sure he was jealous, but he isn't that mean. Besides, he loves you. If he really was jealous, he would have hexed Diggory!"

            "But Amos said that Potter hexed me—"    

            "Diggory is an idiot, Lily! How can you like him?

            _I don't_, thought Lily. What she said aloud was "Let's go to lunch. Then after that, homework. I still needa do Transfiguration homework."

**Great Hall**

            "Okay, I've got a little journal thing here…what do I write?" James asked Remus.

            "Look at Lily. Note what she is eating."       

            "PIE! Wow, she likes pie…damn…look at that girl eat…"        

            "Note what kind of pie. Maybe you can get her some."         

            "Rem, you rock!" And James began scribbling frantically in his book. 

            Lily had noticed Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter staring at her. It made her uneasy. Potter made her very uneasy. Were they planning a prank on her? Potter had already hexed her…

            Molly noticed James staring at Lily, too. She told Amelia and Bella. They stared at Sirius. His hair was gelled back. It gave him a slick look. James's hair could never achieve that. He rumpled his hair at the back, and  saw Lily staring at him with dislike. 

            "She hates it when you do that", whispered Remus.

            "I'll make a note of that", James whispered back.

**Transfiguration Class**

            Lily was a bit late for class, as she had just finished her homework. She looked around for a seat. Unfortunately, the only vacant seat was next to Potter. Lily frowned. There had to be another unoccupied seat…

            "Miss Evans, there is a seat next to Mister Potter, if you please," Professor McGonagall said. 

            Lily reluctantly took a seat next to James. He said nothing, nor did she. They both sat in silence the whole lecture. But at the end of class, when everyone had left except Lily and James, he held her back.

            "What, Potter."  

            Remus's voice was still in James head "Don't act like a prick." "Take it slow"  

            "Uhh…how are you?"       

            "I am absouletly chipper."

            James waited.

            "Can I go now," Lily snapped. "Because if you're waiting for me to ask you how you are, you are terribly mistaken."

            James sighed. "Bye, Lily…"

            She snorted, and left the room, with her head buried in a book.

            James sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately. He was used to getting anything and everything he wanted. But what he wanted was the one thing it would take years to have. 

              
  



	10. Stalking Lily

Disclaimer: I own nothingness. 

A/N: I've started a story (I think it's more of a pathetic attempt) that's sort of like a biography of Sirius Black. It's called "Siriusly Me" … And I'm thinking of changing my pen name from SIRIUSly UnSuRe to SiRiUSLiE potter …. But if you add my stories to your favorites list…you can keep me forever and ever. =]

Chapter Ten: Stalking Lily

            James had been pathetically trying to become a ladies man. It wasn't working. So he narrowed his goal down and was trying to become a Lily's man. That was working. He kept writing frantically in his "Stalking Lily Journal". And Lily noticed. She wanted to know what was in that journal. 

            "Bella, I need your help."

            "Sure, Lils. What's up?"

            "Can you sneak into the boys dorm and get me that book Potter is always writing in?"

            "Ah, our innocent little Lily is becoming quite a naughty girl!"

            "Oh please!"

            "Why do you wanna know what James writes in there?"

            "Uh…Well…there's this Muggle book. Called Harriet the Spy. And Harriet keeps this journal and writes crap about all the people she knows. (A/N: ive never read this book, so im just guessing) I wanna know what crap Potter is writing about me."

            "How come **_I_ **have to go up there and get it?"

            "Because you would love to see those boys in their boxers, and since you and Remus are going out, it gives you a reason to be up there!"

            "Dammit…ok. Wait here."

            And Bella snuck into the dorm. Lucky for her, it was full.

            "Bella? What are you doing here?" Remus shot her a quizzical look.

            "Err…just wanted to let you know I love you." And she batted her long eyelashes.

            Remus blushed, but replied, "I love you too."

            "So…uhmm…what are you all looking at?" Bella looked over at James.

            Bella didn't need him to answer. It was his journal. Peter, Remus, and Sirius had all been reading it along with James. 

            "Can I see?"

            James gave her a glare and said "NO!" at the same time Remus had said "Yes."

            James glared at Remus too. "And why would I let her see?"

            "She's Lily's friend."

            "So?" James said blankly.

            "THINK! She is Lily's friend. She knows about Lily. You don't. She can help you learn more about Lily."

            "Oh…right. Well, Bells? Whaddaya say?"

            "I say never call me Bells again."

            "Ok."

            "And I say sure."

            "WOO! Thanks Bells-a!"

            "But not now. I wanna get a bite to eat write now. Maybe tomorrow? No classes."

            "Ok. Later Bells-a! Thank you!"

            Lily was already having dinner in the Great Hall when Bella came. 

            "So, Bella?"

            "Erm…the boys were all in there, so I couldn't get it."

            "Then what you took so long?"

            "Remus wanted to talk."

            "Oh. Okay…Hey!"

            "What?" 

            "Did you just pull my hair?"

            "No…OW! Did you just pinch me?"

            A giggling James Potter, hiding under his invisibility cloak, had been taunting Lily and Bella. But now he had to work. He needed to stalk Lily. He giggled again. This time, the girls heard him, and his cloak came off. Lily saw the book in his hand, and ran off to a girls bathroom. Groaning, James and Bella took after her. 

            "Wait here," said Bella. "I'll get her out, and then you grab the book."

            "Thanks…Bells-a"

            And Bella went inside the little girls room, and tried to persuade Lily to come out. Bella grabbed the book, and ran out of the bathroom, handing it to James, who, also, took off. 

            Furious, Lily headed back to her dorm. 

            Cheerful, James headed back to his dorm. Sure, he had been scared for a minute there, thinking Lily would read his journal thing, but he was happy. Lily actually wanted to know what he had been writing. He wrote another entry, and called it a night, even though it was only nine. 

            When James awoke…his journal was gone. This journal thing is causing me a lot of trouble. I hope Lily didn't take it…

            "Sirius! Wake up! Where's my journal thing?"

            "Mmph…?"

            "Wake up, you stupid oaf, and help me find it!" James was yelling hysterically. 

            A loud snore told James Sirius was still asleep. 

            Bella, huffing and puffing, came bursting into the dorm.

            "Lily-has-journal!"

            James screamed. (A/N: I love it when boys scream!" "EEEEEEEK!" 

            "No-wait-you-don't-wanna-go-in-there-James."

            "Why not?" James tried to go down the staircase.

            Finally awake, Sirius answered that question. "Cuz you don't wanna see what's in there."

            "IN WHERE? LILY IS GONNA FIND OUT I'm STALKING HER, AND YOU ALL ARE GIBBERING ABOUT HOW I SHOULDN'T SEE A GIRLS DORM?"

            "Not-just-girls-dorm…girls-bathroom-Lily-is-in-bathroom" Bella was still huffing and puffing.

            "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT HER TO READ THAT STUFF!"

            When James got into the bathroom, Lily wasn't there, but there was a box of pads. With wings.


	11. Best Guy Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothingness.

**Chapter Eleven**: Best Guy Friend

When James got into the bathroom, Lily wasn't there, but there was a box of pads. With wings.

And then in walked Lily, with James' journal in her small, smooth hands. Lily stared at the pads. The pads with wings. And at James.

James slowly breathed in, then out. In, then out. _Why am I inhaling and exhaling? I'm acting like a pregnant woman! _

"Err…Lily...may I please have that back?"

"No. I want to see what horrible things you write about me and my friends in here."

"What I write is really none of your business. Unless, of course, you care what I think about you…"

"I don't care about you, or what you think of me. I am just mildly curious."

"Nosy, you mean!"

"No. Just inquisitive, Potter."

"What will it take to get you to call me James and not Potter."

"A lot of hard work, Potter."

"This is going nowhere. Lily, please. Give me my book back."

"Hmm. What's in it for me, Potter?"

"If you don't then…" There was a loud silence. James could put nothing against Lily. "Just give it, okay?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Tapped her foot. Wiggled her ears. Pushed her hair behind her hair. And laughed. "Potter, if you love me, you would let me read this."

James was taken aback. He tried to speak, but mouthed words endlessly, like a fish.

Lily sighed. "It's all just fun and games, Potter. Here. Take your stupid book."

"Thank you Lily…"

"Uh huh. Now would it be ok if you left the bathroom, Potter?"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm just asking you to go on first name terms with me."

"I need to use the restroom. Get out."

James scurried away, somewhat relieved.

It had been a month. The journal/stalking was going well. Things were great for James. He even showed Sirius some of his entries.

**11:31 pm Saturday **

_Subject has been cooperating with my efforts. I gave her some novels that I know she takes pleasure in. She seemed to enjoy this act of charity._

_ However, I am a prick. I am too pushy. A stubborn bull. An arrogant, bullying toerag. I tried too hard. Too fast. _

_ But I have no idea why she's so upset! I kissed her. I didn't even use tongue! I told her I love her, I admitted to her that I knew I am a prick, and then apologized for kissing her! That is how great I am. I am doing everything right, and it's just backfiring in my face!_

Lily was having some sleep problems. She was having these dreams. Recurring dreams. And flashbacks.

_James turned to her, still smiling. Once he recognized the voice and who it belonged to, his left hand flew to the back of his head to rumple his hair. Lily hated this action; hated how every girl she knew seemed to love it. "All right, Evans?" he said evenly. _

_ "Leave him alone, Potter," she repeated. "What's he ever done to you?" _

_ James seemed to consider this. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean," he replied, beaming, undoubtedly very proud of that remark. People surrounding them laughed, and Lily felt anger surge up in her stomach. How could he be so mean to another person--a person, with feelings and emotions and…and she just didn't understand it at all. At all. _

_"Leave him alone," she repeated again. _

_ "I will if you go out with me," James responded immediately. "Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again…" _

_Lily didn't really believe in hate; she didn't think anyone could ever really hold so enough resentment against someone that they hated them, but at that instant, she disliked James Potter very, very much. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she hissed, enjoying the flickering of disappointment flitting across James Potter's face, dimming the hazel eyes behind the thin glasses, taking pleasure in his pain…was that hate? No, she convinced herself, no, that was contempt, but not hate. Lily Evans was sure that she did not hate anyone. _

Lily muttered James's name. She awoke, found herself on a couch in the Common Room, and to her shock, James was staring at her.

"You said my name!"

"Potter, I did not. Believe me. I hate saying your name."

"I heard you. You were dreaming about me, huh?"

Lily snorted. "Yeah, .. sure, Potter"

"Lily, why don't you call me James?"

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "James reminds me of jam. Strawberry jam is something I can live without, thanks."

"Stop analyzing my name. Besides, what did you say your last boyfriends name reminded you of?"

"Pumpkins," said Lily thoughtfully.

"Lily, please. All I want is one date. You need not even call it a date! We'll go somewhere as friends. Just friends. Is that ok?"

Lily sighed. "James, if I go on one date, I'll end up loving you. I don't want that."

James, currently in a state of bliss since Lily called him 'James', not 'Potter', asked wistfully, "What's wrong with loving me?"

"You really wouldn't understand, James. I have to go. Goodbye."

James stared after her. As soon as she left, Sirius walked in.

"How my favorite slut doin?"

"Shut up, whore!"

"At least I get paid!"

"At least I get laid!"

"Err…that's nice. So. Saw you talking to Lily. But, well, I don't know how to say this…but…" Sirius paused.

"But vot?"

"She's dating a guy named John Pen."

If James had been drinking something, it would have ended up on Sirius's nose. "WHAT? Is he a Muggle? How do you know?

"He works at a Publishing Agency, Bella told me, he's not muggle. I think you should talk to her about it. You know, Bella told me Lily considers you her best guy friend. Talk to her."

"And vot do I say?"

"Give her some crap, like "If he makes you cry, I will kick his arse. If he borrows money from you and never returns it, I will kick his arse. If he takes advantage of you, I will kick his arse. If he treats you like you're nothing, only you don't realize it because you're blind to his faults, I will kick his arse and slap you across the face to wake you up".

James was yelling at Lily. "He's _how_ old?"

"Calm down, Potter, he's only 25!"

"ONLY 27? You're ONLY 15!"

"So? That's only 10 years! Besides, I need to date someone mature. You wouldn't understand."

James was mad. "Lily, stop insulting my intelligence. Are you implying I am stupid, immature, too young, or all of the above?"

"I'm sorry. None of the above. I just…I know you don't wanna talk about this. You're getting jealous."

"Yes, but my role as best guy friend is to say stuff that you wanna hear."

Lily smiled. If he was an ice cube, he would have melted, and evaporated. "Um, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna meet him?"

"Oh. Uh, sure."

A/N: Whoa, what a weird chapter!


	12. Spiffing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Although I wish I owned James. And Sirius.

A/N: FINALLY an update. I had writer's block, so...yeah. And sorry about the little mistake in the last chapter. "_Calm down, Potter, he's only 25!" _"_ONLY 27? You're ONLY 15!"  
_Yes, I meant 25. Not 27. Typo's happen! And you'll probably get even more confused with the age now...cuz Lily lied about it? And another mistake...he's not Muggle. He's a graduate. Sorry about that.

Chapter Twelve: Spiffing

James was seething. "You told me he was 25, Lily!"

Lily had lied. She told James John was 25. "Well...he's 28. That's only three years more!"

"Lils, you're a freaking 15 year old girl."

"I know, but he likes me a lot!"

"So I do I! No. Wait. I don't like you. I LOVE YOU. But under no circumstances am I coming with you to meet this old man."

"Fine. I need you not."

And so Lily left. To meet her date, at Hogsmeade.

"How was your date with Mr. John Pen last night?" James asked Lily as they strolled aimlessly through Diagon Alley--not shopping, but looking for somewhere to eat.

Lily sighed dreamily. _"Wonderful. _Oh, James, he told me that he's never met anyone as pretty as I am...and he brought me pink roses..._" _She stopped talking abruptly and blushed. "Should--should I not be talking about this with you?"

James looked puzzledly (a/n is that word? it is now!) at her. "Of course you should. I asked about it." And he smiled at the fact that she called him James now.

_"_But--doesn't it make guys uncomfortable when girls talk about other men in front of them?"

He laughed. "Of course it does, Lily. But it's not like we ever _dated._ I guess I'm jealous, though."

Lily looked him over, and continued babbling on about John Pen. James didn't really pay attention as Lily detailed what kind of house Pen lived in, with the six horses and two indoor pools--he had inherited a large sum from his father when he died, including his large home. Instead, he tried to hold back annoyance at her girlish giddiness.

"Anyway, he's invited me and some friends to have dinner with him next week, and I'd like you and maybe Sirius or Bella to come," Lily was saying, bringing James back to attention.

"What?" James said.

Lily smiled. "Thank you for tuning in, James," she smirked. "Can you and Sirius make it?"

"What--what day?" James asked, still a little dazed.

She bit her lip. "Tomorrow."

_"Tomorrow?!" _

"Well, that's the only day he can make it," Lily explained hurriedly. "John is a very busy man, you know."

"Lily, _I _have homework, you know. I'm the last minute person!" James told her. "I _do_ have to study for exams tomorrow. What time are you planning on having this little gathering."

"Six-ish?" Lily replied meekly.

James sighed exasperatedly. "Lily, are you _trying _to get me to fail?"

"So you'll come?" Lily asked brightly.

James stared at his pleading friend and sighed again. "I'll see what I can do, all right?"

Lily squealed happily and threw her around his neck, catching him off guard and nearly causing him to topple over. "Oh, thank you, James!" she exclaimed. "It'll be great, I promise. You'll _love_ him, you really will."

She pulled away from him, still beaming. James grumbled something in reply, all the while trying to fathom just how he had allowed Lily to get him into this.

Lily glanced down nervously at her watch again. "Where _is_ he?" she demanded again.

Bella, Sirius, and John all looked up from their still empty plates. "Well," Sirius said calmly, "I'd bet he's still studying. Like we should be. What about you, Bella?"

"Sirius, back off ok? I'm dating Remus."

"I was just asking!"

Lily sighed crossly. "He _told_ me he'd be here," she snapped.

"And he will be," John spoke up.

"And he _is,_" a voice came from the front entryway, and suddenly, James appeared in the dining room, smiling slightly.

Lily stood and grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his seat next to Sirius. "John, this is James Potter," she said, remembering her manners. "James, this is John Pen."

James, still smiling, extended his hand to John over the table. "Lily's told me so much about you," he said politely.

"Oh," John replied, "all good, I hope?"

"Not all," James responded thoughtfully as he sat down. Lily's eyes met his over the table, clearly warning him not to do anything he would regret. "She says that sometimes you make her feel too special." James grinned and winked at Lily.

Later that night, John got a moment with Lily alone. "I loved being with you, Lily. Your friends are wonderful."

And Lily wondered who he was talking about. _Just friend, not friends. Just Bella. Oh, he must mean Sirius. And James._ And Lily realized how much time she was spending with James lately. But she smiled up at John.

"Really? They're great, aren't they?"

"Oh yes, yes dear. And how long have you known this James hooligan?"

Lily retreated slightly at hearing John refer to James as a 'hooligan', but she ignored the twinge of annoyance that filled her stomach at the remark. "Well," she said, "it's a little difficult to explain, but we were never friends... well I mean we are now, but we just hit it off. I don't really know."

John frowned. "Have you dated him?"

She laughed, almost a little nervously. "Oh, no."

John didn't reply, but said, "Is he seeing anyone?"

"James? No. He wants to see me, I guess.." She stared curiously up at him. "Why so curious?" Lily smirked. "Jealous?"

John shrugged. "No." Before Lily could comment further on it, he leaned down and kissed her, catching her a little off guard for a moment before she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. And Lily felt like she was kissing a corpse.

The kiss lasted little more than three seconds before he broke it off. "Good night, Lily," he whispered, his mouth level with her chin, eyes set on her lips. "I'll owl you later."

Lily was about to protest when he Apparated, leaving her standing alone on the steps. She sighed dreamily and walked towards her pals.

James was leaning up against the wall next to it, looking highly amused. Bella and Sirius, who were seated on Lily's couch, had equally cheeky smirks on their faces. Lily immediately flushed pink and closed the door quietly behind her, biting her bottom lip.

Quickly, she asked anxiously, "Well...what did you think of him?"

Sirius spoke up first, "He seemed all right...bit boring, but that's to be expected. He _is_ a ninety year old..."

They shared a laugh about that one, and discussed John further, but James was being exceptionally quiet. Lily noticed this, but Sirius and Bella didn't appear to. Lily decided not to bring attention until they were alone.

James had only just met John Pen and already he hated him.

He hated the way Pen would just snake his arm around Lily's waist at dinner, and she would giggle like a three-year-old on a merry-go-round. He hated the way Pen would interrupt a conversation to ask Lily to tell the rest what he'd bought her the day before. He hated the way Pen was _so much older than Lily..._

Of course, he'd never mentioned his age (it wasn't exactly the first thing one said when introducing themselves-- "Hello, my name is James Potter, and I'm fifteen years, two months, three weeks, nine days, and twelve hours old"), but there were wrinkles around his eyes that no one James's--or, more importantly, _Lily's_--age possessed. His hair was graying slightly 'round the temples...

James didn't know what it was, but every time Pen glanced his way, he got a gnawing feeling in his stomach and he felt like breaking something--but only for a split second, and then the feeling passed.

Which was why he was reluctant to reply when Lily asked him, "You've been awfully quiet. What do you think?"

James looked into her eyes--a stupid move on his part, because Lily's eyes were pleading wit him, practically screaming, _'Please like him, please like him, please like him...'_. "I...uh...I think he's nice," he said finally.

A look of intense relief washed over Lily's eyes, softening her expression. She sighed happily and said, "Oh, I _knew_ you would. John is _wonderful, _isn't he?"

"Spiffing," James responded.


	13. Married

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Or at least Sirius.

----------------------------------------------

"I say we have dinner at Hogsmeade," John suggested, wrapping his arms around Lily's neck.

She buried her face in his chest. "We _always_ have dinner at Hogsmeade," she replied, voice muffled. "You're always talking about this spectacular manor of yours, and I've yet to see it. I'm beginning to think you're hiding something."

John laughed. "I'm not hiding anything."

It had been three months since Lily had first introduced John to her friends, and they were steadily becoming very serious--something that made James very nervous. He always avoided the topic of John like the plague. Lily never tried to steer the conversation towards her boyfriend when James deliberately changed the subject because James would always start mumbling insulting comments under his breath. Since James's opinion held a lot of influence in Lily's life since they had become friends, this often made her very upset. Lots of arguments had occurred because of this, and for now, James and Lily silently agreed to disagree, and John was almost never brought up.

---------------------------------------

James wanted to talk to Bella. It was Sunday, late Sunday, and Lily hadn't been at lunch or dinner when James went to meet her there. He had decided to let it go for now and meet her for dinner. However, she wasn't anywhere to be seen at 9:30 either, and he was starting to get a little worried, and the first person he could think of to ask about where Lily could be was Bella.

Bella was curled up in a chair, reading. She was tying her hair back with a purple hair band and yawning when she noticed James at the door. "What're you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see James at 1 am without Sirius or Lily.

"Hello to you too. Have you seen Lily?"

Bella gave James a strange look. "Isn't she with you?"

James sighed exasperatedly. "If she were, why would I be bothering with you?"

"You are truly a charming individual, James Potter. And I do believe you are thoroughly obsessed with her now. And how has your "stalking journal" been going?," Bella smirked. "Well, if Lily's not with you, I'd bet she's with that boyfriend of hers."

James cursed under his breath, causing Bella to grin.

"You really _are_ jealous, aren't you?" she said. "And I thought Sirius was exaggerating."

"I'm not jealous," James snapped, "I just think that...that Pen...you know..._up to something._ And, since when are you and Sirius all buddy-buddy?  
"Oh...well, I broke up with Remus...no. He broke up with me. " Bella said. "Care to elaborate what you mean by up to no good?"

"Wish I could," James replied, sighing a little. "I know something's off with him, I just can't put my finger on it..." Noticing he had Bella's complete and undivided attention, he deliberately trailed off.

--------------------------------

"John, what do you think of marriage?" Lily asked carefully over dinner.

John chewed the piece of salmon in his mouth very slowly before replying, "I'm not against it."

Lily bit her lip. "Do you ever...want to get married?" _What am I saying? I'm 15!_

John sighed. "Lily, where are you going with this?" he demanded, setting down his knife and fork a little more forcefully than necessary, causing Lily to flinch.

"I--I don't know," she said softly.

"Of course you do," John spat. "You want to get married."

Lily had never seen John this aggressive before, and it was scaring her a little. "Well...eventually...I suppose...."

" Well, Lily I can't marry you."

Lily felt her heart plummet and her eyes well up with tears, just as they had when Michael had told her that she was 'not the kind of girl' he pictured himself marrying. But instead of starting to cry, Lily got defiant. "And just why not?" she retorted.

---------------------------------

There was a very loud knock coming from the direction of James's dorm. Automatically, James opened one eye to peer at the bedside clock. However, his eyesight was shot, and he was unable to determine exactly what time it was, but that it had to be late. He groaned and turned over, trying to go back to sleep and ignore the knock.

But the knocker grew more persistent, the knocks coming in rapid, urgent succession.

Sleepily, James realized Peter, Sirius, and Remus were fast asleep, so James threw back his covers and stumbled to get the door. James grumbled the whole way to the door, which was still being pounded on, even more impatiently.

"I'm coming," James snapped. He unlocked the door and opened it.

Standing there, dripping wet from head to toe, was Lily. She looked very upset, and James could tell that she had been crying.

"He's married, James," Lily told him, her voice wobbling. "He's _married, _and I never...I never knew..."

James sighed. "Come in, Lily."

Sniffling, she did so, and he closed the door behind her. Lily stood in front of the door, seemingly unable to move.

"Now, who's married?" James asked as he squatted in front of the dorm fireplace, lighting a crackling fire with his wand. "Come here; you're going to get sick."

Lily still didn't move, but stared at the fire, which reflected in her eyes, causing them to glow orange. James sighed again and went to her side. Sirius woke up, and got Lily a blanket.

"You know who's married," Lily muttered. "John is married. You were right." She lifted tearful eyes to James. "What is wrong with me? Why am I stupid enough to believe...to believe that these people actually love me, and that they're not just with me to pass the time? Why do I attract these kinds of people? _Why does this always happen to me?_"

James moved closer to her. "There is nothing wrong with you," he replied. "You're one of the most spectacular people I have ever met. You're smart, you're funny, you're very pretty...and if the people you date can't see that, then maybe we should take you off the market."

Lily met his eyes. "You're only saying that because you're my friend."

"No, I'm not. You know I love you. You always have. You're the kind of girl I always pictured myself marrying."

Lily shook her head. "Don't...say things like that. We all know I'm easy to charm, and if you keep going like that, I might end up sleeping with you. Or worse, _falling_ for you."

James suddenly felt very strange. "What would be so bad about that?" he asked her, in a very odd, husky voice.

Lily searched his eyes, and in a single instant, grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
